Almas Gemelas
by Naytzelina
Summary: El Alma Gemela de Draco Malfoy le visita antes de Navidad. Pero no es el alma gemela que uno pensaría.  Mini-fic por 100 Revs de "En Busca de Venganza"


_HEY LEUTE! (osea: Hey gente!)_

_¿Que creen? bueno, pos les traigo un minific de Draco Malfoy y su "Alma Gemela"... Es en celebración de los 100 Revs de "En busca de Venganza" si aún no no lees, te invito, si ya lo leiste... pos te invito a que lo sigas leyendo, jajaja._

_Como sea, espero que lo disfruten ^^. Gracias poor seguir leyendome a pesar de mis restrasos en las publicaciones de mi otros fics._

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling... OJO solo personajes**_

* * *

><p>Almas Gemelas<p>

Es cierto, es un término utilizado siempre para hablar de dos personas destinadas a estar juntas a través de la eternidad, a vivir una junto a la otra, y al morir, reencarnar de nuevo cerca una de otra. Aunque también es cierto que todo el mundo –o la mayoría de las personas- son incultas y le dan a este término el tono rosado de un romance.

Yo soy una serpiente, y para mí el romance no existe más que para conquistar a una buena opción, así que el término "Alma Gemela" no me concierne en cuanto a la búsqueda de pareja se dice. Aunque ha habido muchas serpientes decididas a buscar a sus "almas Gemelas" –y permítanme burlarme de su idiotez- para compartir una vida en pareja.

Pero yo soy educado a la antigua y el matrimonio nace de una conveniencia por ambas partes, dinero, trabajo y personal. No digo que sea del todo un materialista, solo digo que pienso antes de sentir, y tomo mis decisiones con la cabeza correcta, no con ese invento de San Valentín en el que encierran a las emociones, que es el corazón –ignorantes, hasta los Muggles saben que el corazón solo distribuye sangre-. Pero así es como yo soy, y siempre lo seré.

¿Creen que alguien como yo sea capaz de encontrar a su "Alma Gemela"? Bueno, para desgracia de toda la bola de viejas –me vale que seas un hombre- que creen que ellas la encontraran mucho antes que una persona como yo, me temo que yo lo he hecho. ¡Perdedoras soñadoras! Y déjenme informarles que no es la persona con la que me case, que no es la madre de mis hijos, ni la mujer por la que daría la vida. Es simplemente mi Alma Gemela.

Ella es bastante particular, y si alguien me hubiese dicho que alguien así sería mi Alma Gemela, le habría escupido en la cara y me habría burlado… Me alegro no haberlo hecho, me he evitado tragarme más palabras de las que ya me he tragado hoy en día.

Estoy ahora de vacaciones navideñas. Mi esposa se adelanto con mi hijo a casa de sus padres y yo les alcanzaré mañana temprano, así que esta tarde es para mí, para mí y para mi alma gemela, que seguramente ha ido a botar a sus descendientes a casa de su suegra y en estos momentos debe de venir en camino.

Mañana ambos volveremos a nuestras vidas, saludándonos en el trabajo como amigos que somos, aguantando los desplantes de nuestras familias y de las del otro –Weasley ya habría muerto varias veces si yo no la apreciara tanto y aceptara que él es el amor de su vida… sigo sin entender cómo pasó eso. Y bueno, si hay que ser francos, ella seguro habrá querido asesinar un par de veces a mi madre o a mi esposa, y no la culpo… ambas pueden ser demasiado Malfoy-. Pero será una linda vuelta a nuestras vidas, después de todo, todos los meses nos dedicamos un día para nosotros, para ponernos al tanto de lo que la vida nos ha dado y quitado y lo más importante, para conversar sobre tonterías que mañana me será difícil recordar.

Tal vez tú tengas un mejor amigo o amiga con quien sientes esta conexión, tal vez eres de esas personas afortunadas que han podido encontrar a alguien tan distinto y tan similar a ti que te acoplas a la perfección con esa persona y que das solo lo necesario, y esa persona no te pide más y cuando menos cuenta te das, le has dado todo, y esa persona te ha dado todo, y aunque ya no queda nada que dar, aún así te gusta su compañía.

La campana suena, seguramente es ella, ahora que miro el reloj, son las 3:33 pm, la hora a la que siempre nos miramos, porque fue la hora a la que nos reconocimos por primera vez. ¿Porqué reconocer? Muy sencillo, ambos ya nos conocíamos de antes, pero al estar en formación, nuestras características cambiaban tanto y tan constantemente que nos era imposible ver más allá de las apariencias. Iré a abrir la puerta, seguro no está muy feliz de que me tarde… ¿Pero qué puedo decir a mi favor? Fastidiarla un poco siempre ha sido la marca de nuestra relación.

- ¡Hurón botador! –exclama solo le abro la puerta y yo frunzo el entrecejo, de nuevo, estocada de su parte ante mi retraso- ¡Por un momento creí que alguien te había transformado de nuevo y no alcanzabas la puerta!  
>- Nah, solo decidí que necesitaría unos segundos más para pensar que decirme al abrir la puerta… no quería que al abrirla no tuvieras ningún insulto que darme. –Sonreí de lado haciéndome a un lado- adelante Madame –le indique el camino extendiendo mi brazo hacia adentro.<p>

Ella paso como si fuera su casa, directo a mi despacho, donde siempre conversábamos, yo negué con la cabeza, divertido ante la soltura de ella en mis territorios, estoy seguro de que ella a veces también se sorprende de la clase de relación que llevamos. La seguí tranquilamente.

¡Si mis antepasados vieran a una mujer de padres Muggles entrar con ropas muggles a mi casa… resucitarían solo para volver a morir!... luego de asesinarnos a ambos, claro está. A mi madre le costó mucho aceptarlo y aun hoy en día, luego de tantos años a veces le hace caras desagradables.

- ¿Y bien Malfoy? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya asesinaste a Astoria para cobrar el seguro y recuperar todo lo que gasta en tonterías?  
>- Aún no, resulta que mi cómplice, aquí presente, se desaparece cada que Astoria hace una compra especialmente inútil y costosa.<p>

Soltó una clara carcajada que yo conocía. ¡Ella no me decía que solía ir de compras con mi esposa! Así que sabía perfectamente en qué momento desaparecerse de mi vista, y en esos momentos, era básicamente imposible ponerme en contacto con ella. ¡La mujer era hábil! Pero siempre lo había sido.

- Espero le gusten a tus hijos los regalos que les enviaremos, Astoria está muy emocionada.  
>- Ah, ya los conoces, se conforman con casi cualquier cosa –sonrió divertida y examino mi despacho, como siempre hacía.<br>- ¿Planeas robarme un libro… de nuevo? –le pregunté riendo al sorprenderla mirando un volumen especialmente nuevo que había comprado pensando en ella, era una versión original de un viejo Cantar Alemán: El Cantar de los Nibelungos. Yo sabía que ella había estado aprendiendo alemán antiguo luego de haber pasado el alto alemán (osea, el moderno), y le gustaba bastante la mitología.

- Nooo que va.

Pero leí en sus ojos que deseaba ese volumen, ¡claro que se lo regalaría!, pero cuando yo quisiera y evidentemente luego de hacerla sufrir un poco… las viejas mañas nunca se olvidan.

- Ah menos mal, porque en la semana encontré de pura casualidad –mentira, lo estuve buscando por casi medio año- un volumen de la historia y muerte de Sigfrido… y decidí comprarlo, según me dijeron era invaluable, pero yo creo que es una simple copia. –dije quitándole importancia. Si la avaricia se pudiera sentir, en esos momentos estaríamos atascados de ella en mi despacho.  
>- ¿En serio? –Alzó una ceja mirándome, pero note que miraba de reojo mi ejemplar- ¿Y por qué lo compraste si creíste que era una copia?<br>- Porque quería tener algo en mi biblioteca personal que pareciera antiguo. Además, va bien con el resto del lugar. –Señalé la habitación en tonos madera, repleta de libros con un único retrato en la pared de mi familia junta.- La faltaba algo de misticismo a mi despacho.  
>- Eres un superficial –me reprendió negando con la cabeza, y sin más, se levantó a ver la copia, adiviné que no habría soportado más tiempo sin tocarlo-. Además, los libros no se compran para usarlos de adorno, se compran para leerlos y nutrir el alma y nuestros conocimientos.<p>

Tomó el volumen entre sus –en apariencia- delicadas manos y se centró en la lectura de los primeros párrafos. Yo no sé Alemán antiguo, solo el actual, así que no había podido leer en realidad gran cosa de ese volumen, pero sabía que ella ya habría devorado las primeras páginas en unos momentos, y lo leía con avidez.

Clavé mi vista en ella, la verdad, es que siempre he disfrutado hacerla feliz, tiene un modo particular de lanzarse a mi cuello diciendo: "gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias" consecutivamente que me da mucha risa. A veces incluso, parece una niña pequeña cuando le dan esos ataques de gratitud. Y ese día, yo esperaba mi abrazo y mi casi sordera temporal por ese regalo… pero aún no.

- Tienes razón, es una copia –dijo ella volviendo a sentarse frente a mí, pero sin dejar el libro, al contrario, lo aferraba con sus manos como si fuese el tesoro perdido de Merlín.  
>- Te lo dije –reí divertido, era una copia, el original estaba en otro lado, envuelto para regalo.<br>- Bueno caballero ¿Dónde quedaron las bebidas? –pregunto al ver que esta vez, no había nada sobre la mesa esperando ser ingerido- ¿y los bocadillos? Ron y los niños no me dieron tiempo de comer antes de ir a botarlos en casa de Molly, así que esperaba un banquete de bienvenida de tu parte.  
>- Debiste avisarme con tiempo Granger, no hago milagros.<br>- Pero haces magia y tienes manos –respondió cínicamente- vamos a la cocina a ver qué hacemos.

Pero ambos sabíamos que ese "a ver qué hacemos" era más bien un: "a ver que me cocinas"

- Bueno –me levanté antes que ella- pero deja mi copia aquí Granger o se ensuciara con el desastre que hagas en la cocina. –Bromee.  
>- ¡Hey! –me reclamó y luego soltó una alta carcajada, era como si siempre olvidara que conocía perfectamente sus cualidades en la cocina… eran nulas.<p>

Salimos riendo mientras yo me burlaba de eso de ella. En su casa, cuando alguien cocinaba, ese era Weasley o a veces su suegra o su cuñada les enviaban comida. Pero como solo comían en casa los fines de semana y esos días siempre salían que a ver a Potter, o con cualquiera de los hermanos de Weasley o con sus padres, ella estaba casi exenta e cocinar… y estoy seguro que Weasley lo aprecia mucho.

Y aquí, el que siempre cocina, es el elfo doméstico… bueno, uno de ellos que vino con Astoria, y que cocina bastante bien, pero cuando Hermione se enteró, me hizo ir a clases de cocina con ella para que cuando menos cuando ella viniera, pudiéramos comer algo no cocinado por los elfos domésticos. Fue una larga batalla entre que me dio la inscripción –que ella ya había pagado-, hasta la primera clase. Resultó gustarme cocinar, y lo que lo hacía mejor, era el hecho de que a ella no se le quemaba el agua porque la cacerola tenía un hechizo para apagar el fuego cuando eso estuviese a punto de suceder.

Así que mientras yo preparaba una deliciosa Pasta Carbonara –no es que yo lo diga, pero los Malfoy solemos hacer casi todo perfectamente… ¡Si no me creen miren a mi hijo!-, ella salió cobardemente a comprar un pastel de chocolate al callejón Diagon.

Ahora que lo pienso, mis Elfos domésticos tienen un día al mes casi enteramente de vacaciones. El día que ella viene, Astoria se va –y cuando esta Scorpius se lo lleva con ella- y yo me preparo mis alimentos y todo eso… ¡Maldición! ¡Granger ha conseguido lo que quería sin proponérselo! Lo cual, me da risa, es más inteligente de lo que creí… como sea. Comimos en santa paz. Bueno tanta paz como la que dos ex –enemigos pueden tener.

Y ya para el final de la cena, ella repartió el pastel que tomamos con una buena taza de te Verde, su favorito. Como dije, referir sobre el tema que tratan nuestras conversaciones, la verdad es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que rara vez hablamos de cosas serías, y si lo hacemos, no reescribiría aquí sobre que hablamos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos.

Yo ya llevaba un año fuera del colegio, después de todo ella y algunos otros tuvieron que repetir por haber estado tratando de destruir a Voldemort… o escapando de él, como sea, fue de hecho, un 30 de Marzo. Ella había tardado unos meses en conseguir el trabajo, así que apenas tenía dos días en el ministerio cuando nos vimos.

Yo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de los Inefables, me habían mandado del departamento de Leyes Mágicas a conseguir unos documentos de una demanda y ella era un desastre… como todos fuimos en nuestros primeros momentos en ese infernal lugar.

Verán, cada que una nueva camada de recién graduados entra al Ministerio, entran como una especie de becados, el sueldo es miserable, y resultas ser el Elfo Doméstico de todos los idiotas que llevan ahí décadas sin poder subir de puesto, pero nos aguantamos porque es el único modo de entrar y escalar. Yo lo había vivido, aunque claro que no me había ido tan mal, mi apellido a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, aun pesaba bastante y pesa hoy en día – ¡Hey! Fueron muchos años para limpiar mi nombre, pero puedo decir con orgullo que lo he conseguido-.

El caso es, que ella iba caminando a prisa, casi corriendo por los pasillos, entre montañas de papeles que flotaban frente, a los costados y detrás de ella. Debo aceptar que en Hogwarts consiguió una gran habilidad para llevar todo eso encima. Y como no se fijaba por donde iba, y yo la verdad estaba distraído, la detuve y le pregunté la hora sin saber quién era. "3:33" había contestado y luego levantado la vista a verme.

Creo que ambos nos sorprendimos, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver las caras desde la última batalla, o bueno no de frente y en ese momento, creo que era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. No pude evitarlo.

- Así que la sabelotodo Granger es ahora un Elfo Domestico de los Inefables -alcé las cejas con burla… repito, hay viejas manías que son imposibles de olvidar.  
>- ¡Así que el hurón botador decidió salir de su madriguera y convivir con la gente honorable! –respondió con su ya conocida sagacidad.<br>- ¡Hay Granger! Tú no cambias.  
>- Tú tampoco –respondió a la defensiva.<p>

Y sonriendo, apunte mi varita a sus papeles y le ayude con la mitad de ellos. Ella mi miro extrañada, y creo que confiando en su buena suerte de encontrarme de buenas, me preguntó dónde estaba el departamento de Leyes Mágicas a donde debía llevar todo eso. Fuimos juntos en un crudo silencio, y luego volvimos para que yo buscara los documentos que me habían mandado recoger… de nuevo en silencio.

Nos despedimos con frialdad pero modales y cada uno siguió con lo que hacía. Poco a poco nos comenzamos a encontrar por los pasillos, o cuando ella iba a mi depto. o yo al suyo y comenzamos a hacernos amigos, reír, charlar y burlarnos de los que en ese momento eran nuestros jefes directos y hoy son nuestros lacayos… y aún nos burlamos de ellos.

Cuando ella rompió con Weasley porque casi no se miraban –el idiota vivía mas tiempo en la academia de aurores a la que acudía con Potter y en la no era el mejor por lo que siempre terminaba quedándose más tiempo a recuperar-, ambos intentamos tener una relación sentimental y…. no funcionó.

De hecho, cuando nos íbamos a dar un beso, ambos sentimos una especie de asco. Para mí fue, como ir a besar a mi hermana. La verdad no se qué fue lo que ella sintió, pero dejamos de hablarnos por casi un mes, ambos demasiado avergonzados de lo ocurrido entre nosotros… aunque claro está que extrañábamos nuestras antiguas conversaciones, y decidimos seguir como amigos. Y puedo decir con orgullo que somos grandes amigos, y que ni Potter ha llegado ni llegará a conocerla como yo la conozco. ¡Con decirles que me enterepondré eñl antes que nadie más de su primer embarazo!

Terminando la cena, ambos volvimos a mi despacho luego de que ella lavara los trastes ¡Si yo había cocinado era lo menos que podía hacer! Y sin magia.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo descubrimos a Astoria y a Ron espiándonos? –preguntó riendo mientras entrabamos a mi despacho. De eso habíamos estado hablando de nuestras parejas.  
>- ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Nunca habría creído que Astoria se prestaría a algo así! Y mucho menos, luego de llevar ya tanto tiempo de casados.<br>- Yo sigo creyendo que Ginny fue la de la idea –siguió riendo divertida, la verdad nunca habíamos descubierto quien les había metido en la cabeza a esos dos que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tendrían un relación extramarital. Sobre todo, siendo ella tan propia y correcta y yo con los valores que mi familia me inculcó.

Los Malfoy somos educados para el matrimonio hasta la muerte. Por eso, nos casamos sabiendo que es una especie de negocio irrompible, Yo jamás le seré infiel a Astoria, porque es traicionar a la que elegí como socia, y detestaría que ella me traicionara a mí de esa forma.

- Y yo no lo dudo, aunque siempre me he preguntado en qué momento Astoria miro a los dos sin nuestra presencia, ambos sabemos que es casi imposible que eso suceda.  
>- Pues sucedió, y nos siguieron, y nos espiaron y estoy segura que ha sido la pérdida más grande de tiempo y de energía de parte de ambos en toda su vida.<br>- No lo sé… aun creo que Weasley ah perdido su tiempo y su vida casi siempre…

Me miro como queriendo asesinarme, pero ella sabe perfectamente que son comentarios que no puedo reprimir, para mi Ronald Weasley ha hecho nada de su vida, y lo único que ha valido la pena es su esposa y sus dos hijos –debo aceptar que estoy enamorado de la pequeña Rose y dispuesto a arreglar un matrimonio entre ella y Scorpius en un futuro-. En resumen, Weasley sigue siendo una comadreja sin oficio ni beneficio que solo roba oxigeno al resto de los habitantes del mundo, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que se muera.

- Tienes que entender que es mi esposo, que lo amo, y deberías de respetarlo –me regañó, como siempre hace, y yo le respondía lo siempre le respondo.  
>- Que lo entienda no significa que lo acepte Granger. El hecho de que sea tu esposo, es lo que hace que yo lo nombre, de no ser así, Weasley no tendría ninguna cabida en mi vida, ni como la mascota, de la mascota, de la mascota de Scorpius.<p>

Nubló el entrecejo, como siempre que tocamos el tema hacía, y suspiro cansinamente, sabe que es una batalle perdida, y que hay cosas que yo no voy a cambiar ni siquiera por ella, y bueno, creo que no ha tratado de cambiarlas, solo disfruta regañarme… como siempre.

- Ah ya, como sea, algún día lo querrás, soportaras y te gustará tenerlo cerca, sabes perfectamente que no será sencillo que acepte que Rose y Scorpius se casen si le caes mal.  
>- Ah! Es por eso que me encargaré de que Scorpius enamore a tu hija hasta el tuétano, para que Weasley no pueda negarse y mi presencia y nuestro odio mutuo, no afecta ese matrimonio. –sonreí seguro de que eso sucedería… cuando Scorpius tuviese edad.<p>

Y ella soltó la carcajada incrédula. La verdad es que a ambos nos emocionaría mucho que nuestros hijos se casaran, y la ventaja que yo siempre miraba, era que el hijo de San Potter –con quien estoy seguro Weasley y Potter buscarían un matrimonio de no ser familia- quedaba fuera de contemplación al ser primos –admito que es mi parte favorita del matrimonio Potter-. Y de hecho, Hermione y yo solíamos perder el tiempo imaginando que eso era posible, a pesar de que sabíamos que debíamos esperar y no forzar nada.

Ella nunca aceptaría que su hija se casara sin amor, y bueno, siendo un buen trato, Scorpius se enamoraría de quien fuera necesario.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y comenzamos a debrayar sobre esa posibilidad que la verdad era solo hablábamos entre nosotros. Si Astoria o Weasley lo supieran, ambos harían hasta lo imposible para que no sucediera, y como nosotros habíamos decidido no forzar nada para nuestros planes, tampoco planeábamos perjudicarlos de esa forma.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 10 de la noche, el pastel estaba en mi despacho y ya casi no quedaba nada de él, habíamos bebido bastante te y ambos reíamos recordando nuestra época en el ministerio cuando ambos empezábamos… y decidíamos ser un poco perros con algunos que habían sido así con nosotros y de los que nos habíamos olvidado vengar… siempre que nos veíamos salía alguien más a colación. Y de hecho en nuestros departamentos sabían que cuando nos veíamos, alguien pagaría.

- ¡Ah no me quiero ir! –exclamó ella estirándose en su lugar- hoy llegaré a casa de Molly a ayudar con al adobo del pavo que comeremos en dos días, y que ella insiste hacer bajo la luz de la luna de diciembre –se quejó.  
>- No vayas y ya, quédate en tu departamento a matar el tiempo y le dices que se hizo muy tarde. –no la invitaba a quedarse conmigo, por Astoria… y sus celos.<br>- ¡No puedo! Me tiene bien amenazada, si no ayudo con eso, tendré que limpiar todo al final… ¡Y no tienes idea de la pesadilla que eso es con todos los invitados y niños que hay en la familia!  
>- Esa mi estimada Hermione, es la ventaja de una familia chica –y tener elfos domésticos… claro que eso solo lo pensé, hay cosas que no se dicen en presencia de esa castaña.<br>- Si, y de que tengas Elfos domésticos –respondió enfurruñada lo que yo pensé… y me habría asustado si eso no nos pasara bastante seguido.  
>- Bueno, también es eso… -reí bajo y luego propuse- yo podría mandarte un Elfo a que ayudara ese día, pero tú no quieres –me levanté de hombros sabiendo que se negaría.<br>- Bueno, lo espero el 25 a las 6 de la tarde –respondió tranquilamente.

De inmediato clavé mi vista en ella ¿Acaso Hermione Granger, la defensora principal de los derechos de los Elfos domésticos estaba dispuesta a permitir que una de esas "incomprendidas y abusadas criaturas" –como ella les llamaba- fuera a limpiar porquería de Magos?... mi respuesta llego cuando ella comenzó a reír como loca. Luego de unos momentos, ya estaba llorando de la risa ante mi actitud incrédula. ¡Debía haberlo adivinado!

- Largo de aquí Granger –respondí bufando, aunque por dentro, estaba a punto de soltarme a reír contagiado de su risa.  
>- Hay Malfoy, tú no aguantas nadas –dijo poniéndose de pie.<p>

Y fue cuando note, que mi volumen de los Nibelungos no estaba en la mesa, ni en su lugar, sino que, solo Merlín sabe en qué momento, se había deslizado a la bolsa de mi amiga. Carraspee cuando ella se levantó dispuesta a irse.

- Hey Granger –le llame la atención cuando ya abría la puerta- te cambio mi copia del Cantar de los Nibelungos por este paquete.

Le propuse sacando el susodicho paquete del cajón de mi escritorio, envuelto en papel negro con un moño plateado, Astoria lo había envuelto por mí, ya que cada que yo intento envolver algo así, termina pareciendo como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiera pasado encima. Me divirtió ver sus mejillas enrojecer al verse sorprendida, así que retrocedió de mala gana sobre sus pasos hasta mi escritorio y dejo el susodicho volumen sobre el escritorio rudamente.

- De todos modos te lo iba a devolver –dijo entre dientes y luego agregó, bastante ardida a mi parecer- como si además lo fueras a leer…

Y fue mi turno de reírme con ganas casi al borde del llanto.

- Hay Granger, te pareces tanto a mí, que no puedes engañarme –sonreí y le di el obsequió- ábrelo antes de que cambie de opinión pequeña ladronzuela.

Lo tomo y abrió a regañadientes, y yo disfrute ver como su rostro cambiaba del ceño fruncido y berrinchudo de una niña atrapada en la travesura, a un gesto de incredulidad, luego a uno de sorpresa y conforme examinaba el volumen en su cara se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Eres miserable! –exclamo dejando el libro en el escritorio con cuidado y lanzándose a mis brazos... Como yo esperaba que hiciera… y de inmediato comenzaron sus: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, en mi oído.

Repito, desde la primera vez que le regalé algo en su cumpleaños, esa es la reacción que más me ha gustado de toda la gente que conozco, y me alegra saber que Rose la haya heredado, por lo que así es, adivinaron, me encanta llevarle regalos a la niña, aunque antes le llevaba más… culpa de Weasley que un día se negó a que yo consintiera a su hija con regalos.

Así que Hermione se fué con su regalo, la acompañé hasta la puerta riendo entre dientes mientras ella me contaba la historia de Sigfrido y su muerte casi de memoria –como siempre-. Nos despedimos y ella se desapareció en el vestíbulo de mi casa. Yo sabía a dónde iría a parar ese documento original. Hermione Granger tenía una gran biblioteca en un pasadizo secreto de su casa que solo conocíamos ella y yo –y yo porque le había ayudado a construirlo, planificarlo y ocultarlo-. En esa biblioteca uno podía encontrar casi cualquier libro que buscara, y había conseguido manuscritos de la edad media originales –ella no ha querido decir de donde salieron- hasta la novela de moda en el mundo Muggle.

La castaña tenía sus modos de conseguir lo que quería, y ese era uno de los puntos que nos unía tanto, ambos éramos capaces de muchas cosas por conseguir las cosas. Volví a mi despacho y me quede sentado mirando el fuego de mi chimenea, sonriendo tranquilamente y rememorando el gran día que acababa de tener. Disfrutando la sensación de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad que esas visitas siempre me dejaban.

No estoy seguro de en qué momento ambos nos volvimos el "Alma Gemela" del otro, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mucho desde que lo acepte y aprendí a vivir con ello, pero esa mujer castaña es la persona que me ha complementado mejor en toda mi vida, es la persona que uno encuentra una sola vez a lo largo de su existencia, y que no planeo dejar ir jamás. Ella me pertenece del mismo modo en que yo le pertenezco a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Aqui termina, así que tomen su mouse, lleven la flechita aqui abajo, y denle en Rev... ahora, escriban sus opiniones, agradecimientos, confesiones amorosas, y ¿por qué no? tambien confesiones de odio, y denele enviar. No los harás ma ricos, pero si mas felices =D <em>  
><em>(bueno, eso tampoco, pero de todos modos haganlo, o les caera la maldición del Chamuco verde en tanga)<em>

_Saludos!_


End file.
